


Have you ever noticed? Things tend to happen in threes around me.

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Hawke notices a pattern around her life.So have the others.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 9





	Have you ever noticed? Things tend to happen in threes around me.

Have you ever noticed? Things happen in threes around me.

“So these seals, how many of them are there?” Carver asks slowly as I examine the long heavy staff called the Key.

“Three.” I say confidently as I give it an experimental twirl.

“How on earth do you know that?” He asks, half curious half scornfully skeptical.

“Things always come in threes around me.” I say and he scoffs.

“It’s true Junior, three times into the Deep Roads.” Varric says with a nod.

“Three times interrogating Isabella to get the truth about the Arishok.” I say.

“Three times she stabbed the Arishok.” Varric says.

“Three times getting stabbed by the Arishok.” I add feelingly.

“Three times clearing out that bloody mine.” Varric says.

“Three times I got set on fire by that dragon.” I add, remembering the searing heat.

“You got set on fire by a dragon?” Carver asks, I forget he hadn’t been there for that one.

“Yes, thrice.” I say.

“Three runaway mages you had to find.” Varric adds, he seems to be consulting a list.

“Yes I think I get it, things sometimes happen in threes around you, but that is no reason to assume.” Carver states but Varric cuts him off.

“Three stories about Hawke that I have been able to publish.” He says grinning.

“Three types of ingredients to help Anders with his ritual.” I say.

“Three times a week.” Merril says in her cheerful voice that silences everyone.

She has a sweet smile as the others share a silent look that says that they understand but agree to never mention it ever again.

“Sorry I thought we were talking about things that happen in threes around Hawke.” She adds with a shrug after a moment.

“So three seals, got it.” Carver says with a haunted look in his eyes.

“Definitely three.” Varric adds pulling a face as he desperately tries to bleach his brain as we continue onwards.

“Sometimes it is more than three.” Merril says innocently.

“Merrill.” I say in a pleading way.

“Oh sorry, I’ll stop.” She says in her usual sweet way.

I think that we are all somehow relieved when the next doorway reveals a small group of darkspawn.

For Carver and Varric especially the heavy jagged swords and crude shields are much easier to deal with.


End file.
